


Here? Now?

by daddyzanchez



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: Murdoc decides that it is time for some shower sex.





	Here? Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon who wanted shower sex between Murdoc and 2D.

Stuart Pot stretched out on the bed as a particularly loud bird starting chirping outside the window. He liked being woken up by them and smiled to himself before turning into the bassist who was lying besides him. He placed a soft kiss on his side, just next to a nipple, “Murdoc.” There was no response, only a quite repulsive snort before he started full-on snoring again. It had been the first thing Stuart had had to get used to when they started sleeping together, and they'd come to the agreement that Murdoc was the last to go to sleep otherwise Stuart wouldn't be able to get just a little shut-eye. A person with such a nose, one that had been broken way too many times, understood it totally, so it hadn't been an argument.

“Murdoc,” Stuart tried again, this time louder and more stern. He reached to flick a nipple as well, making Murdoc grunt and eventually blink awake with an annoyed sound. Stuart grinned, “There we are, ‘ello.”

“I should spank you for waking me up,” Murdoc mumbled, immediately reaching for the pack of cigarettes he had on his nightstand and lighting one.

“Oi, don't you dare,” Stuart grinned and took the cigarette to take a drag, “I'm still sore from last night.” He placed the cigarette back between Murdoc's lips and scooted towards the edge of the bed.

“Where are you going without me?” Murdoc asked as he blew out smoke, voice still filled with sleep. He reached for Stuart’s wrist.

“I need a shower, Muds, I'm so sweaty and sticky and there's dried up jizz on my stomach,” he replied with a soft chuckle but as he tried getting on his feet, Murdoc pulled him back down.

“You didn't even say good morning.”

“Good morning…”

“You know what I mean.”

Stuart let himself be pulled down onto Murdoc's body and then in for a slow and soft kiss. It did not last long and even though it was hot and left Stuart panting, he found himself in the mood for teasing his very own bass-player, pulling away and whispering good morning before getting up.

“Sweet Satan, you’re a tease,” Murdoc grumbled, reaching for the cigarette again, “Go shower before I change my mind about letting you.”

* * *

Stuart leaned against the cold tiles in the shower cubicle as the water ran down his chest. He sighed, regretting internally that he had not nicked a fag from Murdoc’s night stand and it was ridiculous because he would be done in a moment and could go share one with him. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and smiling about last night. It had been hot, sweaty, messy and rough; he could still feel how sore his wrists were and especially how well-fucked he was. He was even curling his toes at the thought of doing it again right now, right here.

Suddenly, a hand was gripping at his waist and Stuart opened his eyes after gasping. Murdoc was grinning right into his face, stark naked and with a bottle of lube in his hand, “Scared ya, did I? Oh, _someone_ has been thinking about me, does last night still keep you going?” His eyes dropped to Stuart’s half hard cock.

“You can’t just do that, I could have slipped,” Stuart grumbled, ignoring the last painfully true comment and looking away but Murdoc simply turned him around and shoved him against the cold tiles. He was hard, pressing into the back of Stuart’s thigh and placing a kiss on his shoulder.

“Wouldn’t be the first time, would it? Now now, no time for arguing, I changed my mind,” Murdoc uncapped the lube, “Lean forwards.”

“Murdoc, now? Here?” Stuart tried to turn around but Murdoc was still holding him in place, “ _Murdoc_.”

“Lean forwards, you giraffe,” Murdoc said, pushing at his back to make him do as he was told, “Yes, of course here and now. You need to tell me if you don't want to.”

“No, I- I want to,” Stuart mumbled, hands on the cold wall, “Be careful, it's slippery in here.”

“I'm always careful,” Murdoc replied, causing Stuart to scoff but as he was about to say some snarky remark, he felt a single finger ease into him, making him gasp.

When Stuart was pushing himself back onto three of Murdoc’s digits, which were occasionally brushing over his prostate, the bassist decided that it was enough. He pulled them out a little too fast and made Stuart whine, “I told you to be careful!”

“Sod off,” Murdoc grinned, leaning down to place a soft kiss between his shoulder blades and then surprising him with a slap to his arse, “I know you're fine.”

Stuart let out a grumble but still pushed his hips back at nothing, turning his head to look at him over his shoulder, “Please.”

“See? You're absolutely fine,” Murdoc smirked and reached down to stroke himself a few times, staying silent except for a single sharp intake of breath. Stuart, on the other hand, was panting with his eyes focused on Murdoc’s cock, causing him to lick his lips. Murdoc couldn’t help but notice, “Don't worry, luv, I'm gonna fuck you until your long legs give out. Luckily, there's room enough in here for both of us on the floor.” With that, he placed a hand on Stuart's shoulder and bent him over again to be able to slide right into him, making Stuart wince but it was followed by a moan.

“Finally,” Stuart said, resting his underarm on the wall. He smirked to himself as he squeezed his muscles around him, earning him another slap.

“Oi you!” Murdoc couldn't help but finally moan, feeling as though Stuart was pulling the sound out of him. He snapped his hips forward in punishment, Stuart smirking to himself and letting out another moan. All he had to do was be a brat, and Murdoc would go absolutely insane when they were having sex. He wondered if the bassist even knew that Stuart had found this way of being in control, right now Murdoc thought he was the one who was calling the shots but Stuart had several tiny moves that resulted in different things from Murdoc.

“Just fuck me, old man,” Stuart said, pushing back onto him again.

Murdoc, on purpose, went slow after that, holding his hips tightly to avoid him from pushing back onto him again. He did not mind practically torturing Stuart with these things, sometimes, he would even leave him waiting all day after giving him the worst case of blue balls man had ever seen in the morning. It was his special skill, being able to pull almost all the way out of him and then push ever so slowly into him again in a way that he knew Stuart both hated and loved for the exact same reason; it was teasing as hell.

“Is that all you got?” Stuart continued, interrupting Murdoc’s train of thought, “I can barely feel you.”

That was it, the slow was already over and it had taken less time than Stuart had expected. Murdoc growled and slammed into the singer, making him cry out and grip harder at the wall.

“That's it, fuck me!” Stuart smirked to himself, making his moans slightly more exaggerated than they would've been to urge Murdoc on. The thrusts were hard, rough and with absolutely no mercy, making Stuart's eyes roll back into his skull, “Fuck me, Muds.”

“I'm gonna ruin you more than yesterday, you could barely breathe afterwards, remember?” Murdoc felt as if electricity was shooting through his body, making him dig his nails into Stuart's hips enough to bruise him. They never did it like this, in the shower. Stuart usually hated it, saying how everything was too slippery and awkward but there was none of that now. It was hotter than hell.

“Pull my hair,” Stuart begged, leaning his head forwards and against the tiles. Murdoc did as he was told, reaching up and fisted the blue locks. It resulted in Stuart hissing but grinning as he gasped, “Harder.”

“You kinky little slut,” Murdoc smirked, half-moaning as he yanked his head back to rest on his shoulder. He looked down between them, watching his cock disappear into the younger man, “You like that?”

“I love- love it!” Stuart's knees were shaking, he was obviously getting closer and closer already. Murdoc felt oddly proud.

They were soon going at it like animals, Murdoc thrusting deeper and harder into the singer, having sped up his thrusts gradually so Stuart barely had noticed or complained. His thighs had started aching, begging inwardly for Stuart to want to change their position.

His prayers were heard, Stuart couldn't take it anymore, trying hard to hold himself up but his grip on the wall was failing hard. He ended up sliding down the wall, falling to his knees on the slippery floor with Murdoc not even letting go of him, he followed him and knelt as well. It was definitely the hottest thing they had done in a while, Murdoc pulling Stuart against his chest, and Stuart resting his head on Murdoc’s shoulder once again, not breaking their relentless fucking just a second.

Soon, Murdoc felt that familiar tightening in his lower abdomen, near his spine and he responded to the feeling by raking his fingernails down Stuart’s spine, creating red lines and causing him to whimper in pain as well as pleasure. Murdoc placed a messy kiss on his neck, “C-close, fuck you're so tight.”

“I know,” Stuart panted as he was fucked into with full force, reaching back to hold Murdoc's hip with one hand and stroking himself with the other, “I can feel it. Come in me, baby. Please.”

“I'm gonna come in your pretty little ass,” Murdoc moaned into Stuart’s ear, angling his hips just right and nudging at his prostate, ripping an obscene moan from the singer’s throat.

“Oh sweet Satan, fuck!” It was all he needed, and then he was done for. He stilled his hips and felt every tension, tight muscles and curled toes, let go and develop into sweet contractions. Stuart whined as he came as well, Murdoc barely having noticed that he was jerking himself before he felt Stuart contract around his cock and milk the last drops from him.

* * *

 

It took them a while to calm down after that, Stuart sitting on the bathroom floor and looking up at Murdoc who was washing himself. Murdoc smiled down at him, “I'll be out of your hair in a moment, luv. You coming back to bed afterwards?”

Stuart rested his head against Murdoc's thigh, nodding and feeling water run down his back, “Yeah, I am. Can you change the sheets?”

“Fine but only because it's you,” Murdoc finished up and knelt down to kiss him briefly, “How about a cigarette and a cup of coffee?”

“You'll make coffee?” Stuart looked surprised, “Really?”

“Sure, love.”

“No, I meant you'll make coffee?”

“Yeah.”

“Then no thanks.”

“Sod off.”

“I love you.”

“Just a cigarette then?”


End file.
